narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
My ANSWER
My ANSWER es el ending nº 10 de Naruto: Shippuden interpretado por SEAMO, sustituye a Shinkokyū y es luego reemplazado por Omae Dattanda. Sinopsis El vídeo empieza con Sakura andando por la playa, bebiendo un refresco. Luego aparecen más personajes (Naruto Uzumaki, Iruka Umino, Ino Yamanaka, Kakashi Hatake, Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, Tenten...) también en la playa y termina con Sakura corriendo, en la arena escrito estaban los nombres de Sasuke y Sakura dentro de un corazón, el nombre del primero aparecía tachado. La escritura termina siendo borrada por las olas. Letra Romaji= Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii Konoyo wa hitosu jinawa de wa Ikanai sore wa nazenara Kamisama ga tsukutta TEST dakara muzukashii nda Bunkei Rikei Mushiru doutoku Kimi nara kore o dou toku Kore wa marude jinsei Dakara uchikomu shinken ni Bokura wa nayamu mayou Nando mo jibun ni toikakeru Hitotsu janai kotae sagashi Gamushara ni oikakeru Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii Sora yo umi yo kimi mo onaji you ni nayanderu no kai Kaze yo taiyou kimi mo hito shirezu naite iru no kai Osoreru koto wa nai yo shippai sono tsugi ga shoubu We Fight Kizu darake no touan ga iki ta akashi sou nanda Haji o kai te mo kesa nai de tsukawa naide keshigomu Mushiro hitotsu hitotsu no omoi o nejikomu Bokura wa nayamu mayou Nando mo jibun ni toikakeru Hitotsu janai kotae sagashi Gamushara ni oikakeru Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii Hakushi no kami ni mirai wo kaki konde Sono pende ten wo sende musubu Kimi dake no ansaa Mirai no boku nara ima no boku ni oshiete agerareru Kimi no doryoku ga jishin ni Kawaru toki made oitsudzukereba ii Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii |-| Kanji= 今 出来なくても 焦らないで 慌てないで 君のマイペースで 自分信じてゆっくり行けばいい この世は一筋縄では いかない それは何故なら 神様が作った テストだから難しいんだ 文型？理系？むしろどう解く？ これは まるで人生 だから打ち込む真剣に 僕らは悩む 迷う 何度も自分に問いかける １つじゃない 答え探し がむしゃらに追いかける 今、 出来なくても 焦らないで 慌てないで 君のマイペースで 自分信じてゆっくり行けばいい 空よ 海よ 君も同じように悩んでるのかい？ 風よ 太陽 君も人知れず泣いているのかい？ 恐れる事はないよ 失敗 その次が勝負 We Fight!! 傷だれけの答案が 生きた証 そうなんだ 恥をかいても 消さないで 使わないでケシゴム むしろ１つ１つの思いをねじ込む 僕らは悩む 迷う 何度も自分に問いかける １つじゃない 答え探し がむしゃらに追いかける 今、 出来なくても 焦らないで 慌てないで 君のマイペースで 自分信じてゆっくり行けばいい 白紙の紙に 未来を書きこんで そのペンで 点を線で 結ぶ 君だけの アンサー 未来の僕なら 今の僕に 教えてあげられる 君の努力が自信に 変わる時まで追い続ければいい 今、 出来なくても 焦らないで 慌てないで 君のマイペースで 自分信じてゆっくり行けばいい |-| Inglés= Even if you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up Just go at your own pace and have confidence in yourself No one ever said life was easy, you know? God made it tough because its all part of his test How will you solve it? with art? science? ethics? That's what life is all about-you got to take it seriously We worry, we wonder, we second guess ourselves There's not one right answer, so keep pushing forward and look for yours Even if you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up Just go at your own pace and have confidence in yourself I ask the sky and sea, do you wonder like me too? I ask the wind and sun, do you cry without anyone noticing too? There is nothing to be afraid of. It's just another battle, we fight!! I'm already full of scratches everywhere but its just the way life is Just keep drawing your life there's no need to use an eraser You just need one goal We worry, we wonder, we second guess ourselves There's not one right answer, so keep pushing forward and look for yours Even if you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up Just go at your own pace and have confidence in yourself I write on a blank piece of paper what I would like to be in the future but no one really knows the truth That's why you need your answer If i were from the future then i could tell the present me to "change your hard work into confidence and keep trying until your reach your goal" Even if you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up Just go at your own pace and have confidence in yourself |-| Español= Aunque no puedas hacerlo ahora, no te impacientes ni te apresures Anda adelante, crea tu propio ritmo En este mundo las cosas no son tan fáciles, Es una prueba de Dios, por eso la dificultad ¿Humanidades? ¿ciencias? ¿Cómo lo resolverás estos problemas? Esto es la vida en si, así que tómalo con seriedad Nos preocupamos, nos perdemos muchas veces, preguntándonos sobre ello Buscando frenéticamente una respuesta Buscando frenéticamente una respuesta Anda léntamente, crea tu propio ritmo Es el cielo, el mar,donde sufres de la misma agua que el vacio? ¿Es el viento solar, cuándo gritas en silencio? La proxima cosa que el miedo es el fracaso, eso no importa si luchamos! Soy la prueba viviente del papel cubierto de cicatrices Incluso no soy desconcertado por ello Por el contrario, uno de un tornillo entre uno de los dos Nos preocupamos, nos perdemos muchas veces, preguntándonos sobre ello Buscando frenéticamente una respuesta Aunque no puedas hacerlo ahora, no te impacientes ni te apresures Anda adelante, crea tu propio ritmo En este libro blanco para escribir el futuro Lineas de conexión de los puntos con un bolígrafo, la única respuesta Quisiera que el yo del futuro me dijiera Es mejor que sigas adelante para que tus esfuerzos te cambien la confianza Aunque no puedas hacerlo ahora, no te impacientes ni te apresures Anda léntamente, crea tu propio ritmo. Personajes Según van apareciendo: *Sakura Haruno *Naruto Uzumaki *Iruka Umino *Ino Yamanaka *Kakashi Hatake *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Sai *Hinata Hyūga *Shikamaru Nara *Chōji Akimichi *Kiba Inuzuka *Tsunade *Jiraiya *Gaara *Kankurō *Temari *Sasuke Uchiha (mención) Vídeo thumb|center|600 px Video Original thumb|center|600 px Curiosidades *La playa que aparece en este ending se parece a la de Utakata Hanabi, al igual que el sombrero de paja y el bikini. *Shino Aburame es el único de los 11 de Konoha que no aparece en este ending. *En este ending aparece Temari pero en una versión deformada pues se ve más gorda. *Los trajes de baño que usan Tsunade , Sakura , Ino , Hinata y Temari fueron reutilizados como DLC del videjuego Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. *El sombrero de paja que Sakura usa en este ending es idéntico al sombrero de paja de Monkey D. Luffy del manga y anime One Piece. en:My Answer Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings